I Know I Hurt You
by Degrassi 101z
Summary: Jemma and Semma love triangle and Crellie and Crash love triangle! : First Fanfic, two chapters.
1. Memories can Kill you

**By**: Degrassi 101z

**Title**: I Know I Hurt You

**Rated**: Teen

**Couples**: Ellie/Sean; Alex/Jimmy (Wow, I didn't expect that); Jay/Emma

**A/N**: Total Jemma-Semma love triangle! I hope it sounds original. If it doesn't, just tell me and I'll change it! Also, Crellie-Crash love triangle! I know it seems impossible that Jay and Emma were together before Secret, but they are.

**Friends**: Ellie, Emma, Alex, Towerz (not really), Sean, Jay; Emma, Ellie, Marco, Craig; Jimmy, Alex, Emma, Ellie, Paige, Hazel, Ashley, Spinner; Emma, J.T., Toby, Liberty, Manny

**Chapter**: Memories Can Kill You

Before BIB

**A/N**: Don't mind what it says at couples (because Sean and Ellie broke up in my FF)

"Hey Ellie," Emma said. "I heard about you two. I'm so sorry."

"Whatever, but thanks," Ellie said. She didn't want to deal with Emma, no matter whether she was her best friend or not. Alex and she were always there to support her. After that it was Sean, Marco, Craig, and Jay. _Jay_, Emma's boyfriend. Sean's best friend.

Ellie was sad today. Sean broke up with her. She didn't know why. Was she too ugly? Did he hate her cutting? Was there something wrong with her clothes? Or was it another girl? That's it, it was another girl. But which one? The break-up went like this:

"Ellie, we need to talk," Sean said.

Ellie thought, _Uh-oh, this might be the end for us._

"Yeah, what?" Ellie responded. She really didn't like when people said, we have to talk. Normally, in the books that Paige and Hazel read, they said it mean that they were going to break up. And probably never make up.

"We, we, can't be like this anymore. Together. You know what I mean?" Sean had said. He was worried, and Ellie thought he looked cute.

"So, you're…breaking up with me? Why, just why?" Ellie asked.

"I can't tell you…" Sean replied.

- - End of Flashback - -

**At**: Free Period, Outside

"El, hello? Are you there?" Marco asked. He smiled at Ellie, but then just said, "Ellie, you're a little whack. You haven't been paying attention to anything. Not even Sean!"

Ellie got mad at the mention of his name. "We broke up, okay? Sean and I broke up. I don't know why, but we just _did_. And now he's probably chasing another girl."

"Sorry, Ellie didn't know. No one tells me anything about their _love life_. Especially since me and Dylan broke up. Or is it because I'm gay?" Marco looked offended.

"No, no, Marco, it isn't because you're—gay, it's just…I didn't think it was going to happen. We were so happy together. I just _don't_ get it!" Ellie ran off crying.

"Whoa, Marco, what'd you say?" Craig moved his hands through the strings of his guitar, and sat down next to him.

"Aw…she and Sean broke up. Boy problems and I didn't do _anything_. Swear to God," Marco replied. He placed his hand on his heart and Craig laughed.

"Oh…I heard about Sean. You think I should, go talk to her?" Craig asked.

"Craig, I have _no_ idea what's going on in her mind. Maybe you should talk to her. You were kind of her best friend." **M**arco sighed, and kicked the tree he was standing by.

Craig got up and ran after Ellie. He was passionate, one of his gifts. He was nice, and he could talk to people. He approached Ellie.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Craig asked, even though he knew. "You didn't deserve to get dumped. You're great."

"Craig, you're one of my best friends. How am I supposed to believe that?" Ellie sobbed into his shoulder.

"Because, I…I…" Craig started. "I love you El, and I always will." He picked up her face and kissed it. Ellie started to smile. She kissed him back.

"So, want to be my boyfriend?" Ellie asked. She hugged Craig. "I won't cut you, promise."

"Okay, I will. But don't come and sob on me about Sean, the way Emma did to Chris," Craig said. He didn't know why Sean got all the great girls' hearts.

"Ellie—we _need _to talk," Ashley said. Ellie sighed. Last time she thought Ash wasn't with Craig. That's what everyone said. Ellie was told that Craig broke up with Manny too.

"Fine, but I can't stick around for long. I have to go to gym. Or maybe I'll ditch. Wanna come?" Ellie giggled, like she was drunk. But she was just in a very happy-hyper mood.

"I _thought_ I told you I _liked_ Craig. I mean, he wouldn't take me back! If it's going to be like this, I can't be your friend. Now go and break up with him," Ashley yelled.

"Now I know why _no one_ can stand you! You always go and yell at people because they have a boyfriend and you don't! Get over it Ash, you need to find your own love! One that will _love_ you back. Not one that can't stand you! You pressure everyone. I don't know why, but you're a btch!" Ellie screamed back in her face. "I'm not doing anything for you. GET OUT OF MY LIFE! MY BOYFRIEND IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Ashley was taken aback by that. Ellie could tell.

POVs start here.

**Ashley POV**

I hate Ellie! She knew I liked Craig. I told her. And now she's hooked up and she seems high! She's with Craig now. _Craig_. I don't think they're a very good couple.

"Now I know why _no one_ can stand you! You always go and yell at people because they have a boyfriend and you don't! Get over it Ash, you need to find your own love! One that will _love_ you back. Not one that can't stand you! You pressure everyone. I don't know why, but you're a btch!" Ellie screamed in my face. "I'm not doing anything for you. GET OUT OF MY LIFE! MY BOYFRIEND IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

She called me a btch. She's a skank. Worse than Manny! She _knew_ I liked him. She _knew_ I loved him. She's my _best friend_!

"Don't worry, you're one too," I said.

I can't believe it. When I finally found something I want, someone goes and _steals _it! Skanks! I hate those btches! I mean, Ellie! She's one of my _best friends_! I know Manny, she just plain upright killed me. I know I said Ellie was worse than Manny, but they didn't do it. So I guess, in a way, Manny is worse. She _slept_ with my boyfriend.

"Ellie! El, I'm sorry!" I yelled, but it was no use. Ellie wasn't going to come back to help me anymore. She thought I was a bitch. And I was.

"You're so stupid Ashley!" Craig yelled and ran after Ellie.

**Ellie POV**

I _can't_ believe it! Ashley is so ignorant! She wasn't with Craig. If she was, I never would've gotten together with him. Now she's really mad and I don't know why but…I have a thing for Craig. She is such a stupid friend! She is so selfish. Why _do_ I hang out with her?

"Ellie…I'm sorry," isn't what I want to hear. I want another boyfriend. And Craig was there for me. And now...Ash ruined it all! I'm never talking to her again.

"Ellie, it's me," Craig said. I turned around.

"Sorry—Ashley was a way of ruining things in so many ways," I said. "She liked you. And I messed things up between you two. So, cheating on me is a no-no, and second of all, when…I mean _if_ we break up, please tell me why."

"I won't cheat, and I will tell you (as if I will break up with you)." Craig kissed me.

**All POV**

"Hey sweetie," Jay said to Emma. He started making out with her, and Sean looked at them. He could've had that. But Jay had pulled him out of all of it. But look; now _Jay _had fallen for Emma. 'Bad boys' and 'good girls' are suddenly in?

"Jay, no offense, but…if I ever leave this place and you come back and are still with her, then I'm serious, I'll pay you $50.00," Sean said.

"What, you think we won't last?" Jay kissed Emma some more.

"El and I didn't." Ellie's stomach sunk when Sean said that. Or more so, it.

"Ellie, move on. Anyone who dumped you isn't worth it," Alex said to Ellie. "No offense, Sean."

"Whatever. El, want to know why I dumped you?" Sean asked.

"It was someone else, right?" Ellie responded, pausing. Alex kicked her. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah—it was," Sean said. "Yeah…sorry. Hey Em, what are you listening to?" He motioned to her iPod, leaving Ellie slumping and Emma rolling her eyes.

"Kelly Clarkson – Walk Away; Eminem – Shake That; Sean Paul – Temperature; and Madonna – Hung Up. Why do you care?" she was snuggled up in Jay's arms.

"Because, I'm bored. Can I listen?" Emma handed it to Sean. She walked over near Alex and Ellie.

"Em, did you see that? Sean has a thing for you. Still, you know? That's why he dumped me," Ellie said.

"No way…" Emma muttered. She wasn't completely over her old-day boyfriend. Now she had Jay and he was great. "Lex, what do you think?"

"He does. No one ever asked to use your iPod before that was a _boy_. Man, I just hate watching friends break up and then get with their other friends!" Alex half yelled.

"I _know_. Sorry Alex, but I wasn't your friend when you guys broke up, more like the person you hated…" Emma said.

"No problem, I realized you aren't that sucky and skinny-nature-cause-girl anymore. I saw you be cool, but you still won't be that drunk…I remember when you and Jay hooked up (**A/N**: This was after Jay and Alex broke up ((Not in real Degrassi))):

Emma was drunk, and smiled at Jay. They were kind of best friends. "You're hot Nature Freak. Cm'ere."

"You're hot too, Hogart," Emma said. She had held his hand. Then she laid herself into the ravine van, and Jay and her started making out. Then, Sean knocked on the door and said, 'Who are you in there with, Jay?'

And then…he opened the door to see a half-naked Em and a shirtless Jay. He closed the door and yelled to me and Ellie, "Em and Jay—they're in the van!"

- - - - - - - - - End of (FAKE) Flashback - - - - -

"Nelson, memories are impressive, aren't they?" Jay tickled Emma. Sean was gone, with Emma's iPod.

"What happened…what happened to Sean?" Ellie asked. Now they were on his case. Bring back memories of how Emma and Jay hooked up and _poof_. Cameron is gone.

**A/N**: Aww…first fanfic. I think I suck at this writing thing.


	2. Ellie's Diary

**By**: Degrassi 101z

**Title**: I Know I Hurt You

**Couples**: Emma/Jay; Jimmy/Alex; Craig/Ellie; Paige/Spinner

**Chapter**: Ellie's Diary

**A/N**: Testing, I will do this every other chapter if you like it. It won't always be lists and then diary entries, unless you like it like it that way. Please review?

_**Dear Diary**,_

**People who no longer hang out with anyone (or shouldn't be _allowed _to)**: Ashley and Manny. Basically, they should really hang out together. Ashley is selfish and could be based as a slut, and Manny could be based as an extreme to the point slut.

**People that I Loved**/**Love (As in boyfriends)**: Marco (who is now gay), Sean (who probably dumped me for Emma), and Craig (my current!) Marco, I understand, because he had a coming out. Sean probably liked me as a friend, not much as a girlfriend. But he had long-term relationship with Emma, and I don't blame him. And besides, a lot of people have been attracted to Emma. Craig is amazing. He loves a lot of things I love too. I mean, he loves music. We both love a lot of common stuff.

**My Best Friends**: Emma, Alex, Jay, Marco, Craig (when you have someone as a boyfriend, can you still consider them as one of your best friends?), Jimmy, Paige, Towerz, Sean, Hazel, Spinner, and…well…no one else at Degrassi. Not really, because I hate Ashley now. I keep on forgetting that. Emma, Alex, Jay, Towerz, and Sean are kind of the people I hang out the most with. Emma hangs out with everyone. Jimmy, Paige, Hazel, and Spinner are the totally 'in' crowd, and Marco and Craig are the 'more sufficiently stable lived kids'. I don't hang out with 7th graders. That's a big fat **NO**.

**My Two Best Friends in the World**: Emma and Alex, because they've pretty much (since I hooked up with Sean and Emma hooked up with Jay) been there for me the whole time. Well, since we've been friends at least.

**The Person I Wish I was Never Friends with**: Ashley, duh! Ashley Kerwin is a big slut, and thereof, I believe that anyone (other than Manny) would catch her slut-selfish disease. Sorry, I'm extremely angry at her!

_So, I got angry at Sean today. I don't know why. We didn't have real, passionate love, like Jay and Emma do. I don't think many people have love like Jay and Emma. I mean, before, they seemed like the most uncommon couple, but now…well, they've changed. They're best friends in love. That's just like me and Craig._

_I hope Jay never gets a social disease. I heard once my cousin got gonorrhea from a slut girl, and he never got to kiss another girl. I feel sorry for him…_

_Jay is probably the most liable to cheat on one of his girlfriends, but since him and Emma got together; I have no idea what's going on with him. She's changed him. Not in a bad way, but she just kind of changed him so he's a better person. Jay Hogart is a **better person**? Someone call the police! I'm not surprised. When Sean was with Em, he was a good person. Then Jay stopped Sean from talking to Emma anymore. I don't know why I keep on thinking about Sean and Emma!_

_I don't know why Jay stopped Sean and Emma from being a couple. Look now, him and Emma **are **a couple. Probably the most likely to stay-close-until-college couple, unless Sean goes and butts in. Well, someone's calling me, this is what happened._

Me: Hey, Ellie Nash here, whaddya want?

Jay: You're right; Cameron is pulling moves on my girl.

Me: Jay? What are you talking about?

Jay: Sean just tried to get Em in the van with him.

Me: What the he-

Jay: Can you come to the ravine…

Me: Okay, I'll be there.

_So, now I have to go to the stupid ravine. I'll see you later._

_- Ellie, of course_


	3. Every Other Way

**By**: Degrassi 101z

**Title**: I Know I Hurt You

**Couples**: Emma/Jay; Jimmy/Alex; Craig/Ellie; Paige/Spinner

**Chapter**: Every Other Way

_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Degrassi (CRIES) but I wish I did so sue me.**

**A/N**: This part is Jemma/Semma love triangle. :) I love that! Any only italicized paragraph is thoughts, not including where it says, 'Ellie thought' or 'Sean thought' or 'Paige thought' or whoever thought.

**Recap**: Oo, Sean is trying to get with Emma! Ellie and Sean broke up, leaving Ellie behind with her tears. Craig confesses that he loves her, and they come as an 'official' yet unknown couple. Jay and Emma are still together, and Ashley got mad at Ellie because she _got_ with Craig. Emma comforts Ellie every way she can, but now with Sean, Ellie becomes jealous (I guess). She has it no other way than she's not completely over Sean. Ellie makes a pledge that she never wants to talk to Ashley again, and has to go to the ravine because Jay called and said that Sean is trying to 'get some' as in going into the van from/with Emma.

_I feel like crap. I'm really angry, because now I know he dumped me for Emma. Wait, I have a boyfriend. What am I saying?_, Ellie thought. _Am I jealous? Am I really not over Sean?_

"Ellie...just in time. Yeah right. We just got Sean to leave. He went thataway," Alex pointed towards Degrassi. Ellie cursed. "_BS_. Sean thinks he can try to hurt Em and then just walk away?"

"Yep, it's bull. You're not over him, I can tell." Alex laughed and sat back up on the picnic table with her sandwich after some swooning and saying, _Sean, Sean_!

**Ellie POV**

"Screw it, I have a new boyfriend," I knew Alex was surprised. She didn't like one-timers, where they completely forget about them in one day—and get over them. I didn't get over Sean, dammit! I just love Craig! "It's—"

"Craig, I bet. Say—shouldn't you and Craig be making out or something? I heard Ashley. She's a bitch. I heard she almost killed Manny, I heard. But you just got dumped by Sean...shouldn't you be mad or something?" Alex said, "I mean...you _are_ still sad, right? Or was it just not true love?"

"It was more like...friendly love and I've only been dumped by Marco before, and that was because he was gay, you know? I'm a little ashamed I couldn't stand up for myself, and that I was too scared to ask why he dumped me, but I realized that it was Emma. I know, a lot of people like Emma, because I know Craig loves Emma because they're somewhat like siblings, but I mean..." I frowned. I could tell Alex had a _I'm-not-Dr. Phil_ look on her face, but...

"Uh—just because Emma has become 'hot' doesn't mean that you can't stand up to her...I mean, not that you _should_ because she's your best friend, and that means she's probably not liable to hurt your feelings, or wanting to." Alex sighed with her very 'I'm-an-Advice-Giver' answer.

"I seriously don't want to make you feel like Oprah or anything, but I really think you should be a counselor to a lot of people. I went into a club at school that tells they want people who can give advice..." and then Alex slapped me (playfully) and I noticed that Alex wasn't all that bad for a girl who is one of those bad-girls.

"Alex N. giving advice? In my _dreams_," Jay laughed, with Emma looking at him. She hugged him, because she was trying to get taken by his/her best friend aka my ex-boyfriend.

"Ellie...I'm sorry—I'm really sorry. I thought he was over me." I understood that Emma was telling the truth by her eyes. Her hazel eyes looked sad, so you knew she was sorry.

"Its okay, Em—I don't care much," but deep inside, I did. And I knew Emma could tell that I did. "It's not your fault, anyways." That was the truth.

**A/N**: Short chapter.


	4. Road Trip

**By**: Degrassi 101z

**Title**: I Know I Hurt You

**Couples**: Emma/Jay; Jimmy/Alex; Craig/Ellie; Paige/Spinner

**Chapter**: The Only Perfect One/Road Trip

_Disclaimer__I don't own Degrassi (**CRIES** DRAMATIC) but I wish I did so sue me._

**A/N**: This part is basically…well, at the ravine afterwards. There are flashbacks, memories, good times, and more.

"This shit is killing me," said Emma Nelson's cold voice, clinging onto her boyfriend.  
"Oh please, you couldn't have it any easier," Ellie replied. "Having an ex-boyfriend who still hits on his ex, who is also your best friend? I have worse problems than you."  
"Shut up Nash, and eat the crap," Jay said, pointing to the cold pudding, sandwiches, milk, water, beer, cereal, and fries.

"_I_ can't believe that we're going on a stupid road trip without consent." Emma pouted as Jay started up the engine of his orange civic.  
"Emma. It's 10 o'clock at night. Do you want the stupid permission, or do you want to live wild and go wherever the road goes?" Alex asked.  
"Second one," Ellie answered for her.

"Call Cameron, ask if he wants to join, Lexi," Jay yelled, his voice scorching over the music of Green Day.  
"Do you seriously want him to come?" Ellie sneered. She was still mad about the whole break-up thing.  
"Ellie, you have to get over him. He was so worth it. And besides, he likes Emma, get over it. Big deal," Alex joined in. "But I seriously don't know if there's room here, unless Emma moves to the back and Sean sits in front." Alex referred to Emma in the back because she was skinny and light.

Emma moved back, hoping not to get on Ellie's last nerves. It wasn't _her_ fault Sean wasn't over her. She wasn't the one who broke _his_ heart. He ditched her for her current boyfriend.

"Hey Sean, can you come to the place near the ravine? It's a last minute road-trip." Ellie, Emma, and Jay heard a voice saying stuff like yea, are they gonna be there, etc. "He's coming," Alex said as she shut her phone.

"Ellie, you have no idea how sorry I am about…Sean," Emma kept on saying. Ellie smiled at her, glad that her friend was always so sorry.  
"It's 'kay, Emma, just stop saying that 'cos you're getting on my nerves," Alex said.

Emma started massaging Jay's shoulders and he leaned back and said, "Love ya, Em."  
Emma giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Jay."

**Sean's POV**

I pushed down my headphones, wondering what to say to Jay, Ellie, and Emma when I got over there. If Emma wasn't in the middle of this, Jay would've probably beaten the hell out of me by now. He'd be searching me down.  
I opened the door and sat next to Jay. He gave me a silent nod and a little sneer. Yea, I know I was trying to sabotage your relationship with Emma, but hey, it's _your_ fault we broke up in the first place. Loser.

God, at least I don't have to look at Ellie. It's hard enough seeing Emma kiss Jay so much. His life has got to be good, because he has a girl, friends, money, and more. At least _he's_ not on parole. It's not that I'm on parole, but I got into jail _once_. Just once, okay people? Get off my back about it.

"Stop drooling at my girlfriend," snapped Jay. Alex snorted and Ellie tried to conceal her laughter (unsuccessfully).  
"…I wasn't," I lied. Oh, I wish Emma wouldn't be so freaking perfect.  
"Ha, stop lying." Alex, shut up. "And no, don't tell me to shut up." _Crap_, I didn't say that out loud.

Emma heard a ring on her phone, indicating she had a text message. She opened the phone and looked at it.  
**N0tAd0rable**??? r u?  
**nElS0NcHiC**: road trip  
**N0tAd0rable**: w/who?  
**nElS0NcHiC**: friends  
**N0tAd0rable**: yea rite  
**nElS0NcHiC**: j lex el sean  
**nElS0NcHiC**: r u there  
**N0tAd0rable**: yea but JT just sent me a cute message g2g bye  
**nElS0NcHiC**: bye

"Spilled to Santos," Alex snickered.  
"Spilled to Nunez," Ellie replied, taking a chai latte out of her bag.  
"Hey, where'd you get that?" Alex whined.  
"No where," Ellie giggled.  
"Giggle-machine." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Immaturity," I joined in. Ellie laughed. Yes, a friendship brought over?  
"Listen, El…I'm really sorry about the whole thing, but can we just be friends?" I asked. Pause.  
"Yeah, I guess. To friendship," Ellie replied, raising her latte.

Jay pulled the car over and took a beer. He smiled and raised it up. My beer bottle, Jay's beer bottle, Emma's glass of water, Ellie's latte, and Alex's beer bottle clinked together, as we all said, "To friendship, love, and us."

"Oh, come on…Jay, no drunk drivers," Ellie complained. "No hyper drivers, either." She pointed towards herself and looked at her latte. We all looked at Emma.  
Emma kissed Jay on the cheek and here was the seating arrangement now. I _still _wasn't allowed to sit near Ellie, I guess. So it was like this:

**In the front seat: **  
**Emma** **Jay  
Backseat**:  
**Ellie Alex Me**

Oh, I'm glad I'm not near Emma, because if I was then I'd probably get the temptation to spike her water and make her kiss me. Ha-ha, so not funny.

Yawn, does Emma even have her driver's license? "Do you have your license?" I asked.  
She waved her card at me, and continued joy riding with her boyfriend all happy to be near her. The same guy who broke me and her up?  
Are you sure this was the same Jay? Or was it because of Emma? She can change people, and they become better. She's some sort of cure…

**Jay's POV**

I'm not so sure about this whole 'Bring-Sean-Along' thing, because he was hitting on my girl! I mean, not like she's my property, but hey, she's my girlfriend. I stroke her golden hair and look into her brown, innocent eyes. Whatever brought her to me, anyways?

**JeMMa4Evr**: Cameron, get ur eyes off Emma  
**SeLLiE4NvR**: Jay wtf is ur problem?  
**JeMMa4Evr**: The fact u only got eyz 4 Em**  
SeLLiE4NvR**: no I dont u just got bad eye site

I turned around and glared at Sean. Secretly, I slipped the phone to Ellie and Lexi.

**Drummer2Death**: omfg…  
**JeMMa4Evr**: wtf is his problem look hiM! -  
**LeXaLeX**: ugh he got probs **  
JeMMa4Evr**: No duh

**All POV**

**SeLLiE4NvR**: Wut r u talking about  
**LeXaLeX**: u don't wanna no  
**SeLLiE4NvR**: Fine w-e

They all shut their phones and Ellie glared at Sean viciously. "Damn, Sean, what's your damage?"  
"His damage is that he can't keep his eyes off Emma," Alex replied for him.  
Emma whirled the car to a stop and glanced back at Sean. Sean was staring out the window at the rain. "Who the heck wants to drive this car now?"  
"Me," Alex answered. She smiled and stepped out of the car. She exchanged seats with Emma, who sat in Ellie's place, who sat in Jay's place, who sat in Alex's place.  
"Crap, you guys can _not_ get enough of each other, can you?" Sean hissed.  
"Shut up," Ellie screeched.  
"Ok…guys cut the crap and kiss and make up because I'm sick of your fuckin' bickering," Emma said under her breath. She took another deep sip of her water as Sean, Alex, Jay, and Ellie stared at her.  
"What?" Emma asked, staring at everyone.  
"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Alex asked. She broke the silence, as always.  
"You mean…Okay…cut the crap and kiss and make up because I sick of your bickering?" Emma laughed.  
"Did someone spike her drink…?"  
"Is she crazy?"  
"Is this Emma?"

Emma rolled her eyes and kissed Jay's neck. She felt his warm abs, and smelt his cologne. He was probably her perfect idea of a boyfriend.

Sean watched them in envy. He had to control himself from taking her away from him and beating the crap out of Jay.

"Okay, let's play a game," Ellie said. "Let's remember our past and remember…the good times and the bad times. I'll start."

"I liked when I was with Marco…it was nice. Then the break up was pretty harsh, finding out his sexuality. Gay, homosexual, whatever you call it, he is. I also loved when I threw the drum stick at Manny's head," Ellie said, as everyone laughed.

"Ahem, I liked it when I punched out Amy because she was getting all snuggly with Jimmy. Gawd, she needs a life. I like when I hooked up with Brooks," Alex smiled. She told them a flashback. Alex recalled the memory like this.  
FLASHBACK

**I**_ grinned at Paige Michalchuck, who gave her a 'What's up?' look. I walked over to her and said, "Me and Jay broke it off…too cozy." I doubt she knew what I meant when I said 'too cozy', so I decided to explain it to her.  
"Michalchuck, when things get 'too cozy' in the little world that's above your head, it means that we were more like siblings, damn it!" I threw the green paint all over her pink and purple Juicy gym suit and laughed. "You look funny, Paige."  
Just to happen, Jimmy Brooks, who was angry at Hazel and Paige because they said he was too into Ellie, happened to take Alex's arm and say, "Hey Alex Nunez. Into anyone right now?"  
I was about to scream, "Shut up basketball wannabe," but then I realized it was a hit on. I smiled and replied, "You, baby." I know, so not me, but hey…  
Jimmy kissed my head, and I was about to wince, but then I realized I liked it. I liked Jimmy Brooks. Who could think of that? Hazel and Paige stared in shock. Proves you wrong, freaks, okay? So what am **I** gonna do without Jimmy for a while?_

Emma smiled and Jay laughed. He put his arm around Emma, who was staring at a pair of eyes who were directed directly at her. "W/r/u staring ?" Emma put into her phone to Sean, and he said, "U, beautiful." She blushed and replied, "Thts swt but im tkn. K?" He replied, "I no, can I change that?" She was about to close the message when Jay took the phone.

"I'm outtie," Sean yelled, about to open the door. But then, Alex locked it.  
"Outtie is for pouty girls," Ellie joked. "Besides, why are you 'outtie'?"  
Jay handed the phone to El, and she handed it to Alex.  
"Sean," Alex said. "You know…Emma is _so_ not a cheater? You are. Not her. You."  
"I didn't cheat…" Sean yelled.  
"Ah, but young Skywalker is trying to use the force. Or something. Okay, so you want Emma to cheat on Jay in order to be with you," Ellie responded.

Emma curled up into a ball and closed her ears with her hand. Jay kissed her forehead and gave Sean a world famous smirk. Sean turned away and looked out the window, while Alex continued driving.


End file.
